


A Bit Tied Up

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Police
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6504340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting captured by a perp gives Ryo ideas as well as Dee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit Tied Up

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the tw100 prompt ‘All Tied Up’.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.
> 
> This started out as a drabble, but ended up as a ficlet. Some ideas just take over.

It’s humiliating. The guy they were after got the drop on them and now they’re the ones tied up. The only consolation, if it can be called that, is that he used rope and not their handcuffs. Maybe if they’re lucky, they can avoid the added humiliation of having to be rescued.

Ryo tips himself over onto his side and starts wriggling and squirming about on the dusty floor of the empty apartment, trying to loosen the ropes tying his wrists behind his back. If he can just get his hands in front of him, he’ll be able to untie Dee, and then Dee can return the favour. It’s hard work, not to mention painful, but there’s no way he’s giving up.

His wrists are scraped raw by the roughness of the rope by the time he succeeds. He’s hot, sweaty, dishevelled, and breathless, and Dee’s staring at him oddly, pupils completely blown.

“Man, you look so fuckin’ hot, baby!”

“Of course I’m hot, I’ve been trying to get free while you’ve just been sitting there doing nothing!” Ryo gets a better look at his partner’s expression and the penny drops. “Oh, that’s not what you meant, is it.”

Dee’s laughter echoes off the walls and if Ryo weren’t already so flushed from his exertions, he’d be blushing. “No, it’s not. I’d love to see you tied to the bed.”

Ryo busies himself untying his ankles, avoiding Dee’s eyes. His lover’s words are making him uncomfortable, but it’s mostly because the idea is oddly arousing. He doesn’t need that kind of distraction right now though and so he ruthlessly squashes it. He has more immediate concerns. “I’ve got half a mind to just leave you tied up and send JJ to rescue you.”

“You wouldn’t!” Dee sounds horrified, and Ryo smiles slightly.

“No, I wouldn’t,” he admits. “Not this time anyway. It wouldn’t be a good idea for me to take off after our perp alone.” Ryo turns his attention to untying first Dee’s ankles, then his wrists, before holding out his still-bound hands for Dee to finish the job. Their perp is such a rank amateur that he didn’t even bother to take their weapons, which makes the fact that he managed to incapacitate both of them even more embarrassing. Then again, tasers can be pretty effective.

Stumbling to their feet, they head for the door, being a whole lot more cautious this time; they have a job to do and they’re not about to get caught out a second time.

Following Dee down the stairs, Ryo decides he’ll give the whole bondage idea some more thought later, when he’s alone. Having Dee tied up and at his mercy has a certain appeal. It could be fun.

The End


End file.
